


Breathless

by RisuAlto



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: In which Ventus and Terra play a prank and are far too pleased with themselves.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547980
Kudos: 12





	Breathless

Later, Terra would think that there was absolutely no way this could have been prevented because the urge to _somehow_ shake Aqua’s perfect demeanor was just too strong. In the moment, however, as he and Ven started to hear the metallic _click, click, click_ of their fellow pupil’s boots coming down the hallway, he was convinced he really should have thought better of this.

“Is that–?” Ven started.

Terra shushed him as softly as possible before ducking around Ven to finish securing the bucket of ridiculously sticky glitter to the top of Aqua’s door. He was amazed at his own steady hands, even under the pressure. And then there was a moment where he glanced around the room beyond the door and took in the fact that everything inside was in practically perfect order, an aesthetic of calm waters if he were feeling poetic, and felt just the slightest bit bad for the fact that their prank was most definitely going to cover at least a third of it in messy, obnoxious glitter.

But then the bucket was secure and the footsteps were getting louder, and Terra ducked back around Ven and grabbed his wrist. “Run!” he murmured in Ven’s ear as he passed, and he caught the barest glimpse of a gleeful, conspiratorial smile on Ven’s lips before they were both tearing off down the hallway and inside the door of Terra’s room. 

The idea strikes that running from a potentially angry Aqua would make for some really good cardio, and Terra vows to himself never, _ever_ to mention this to Eraqus. Ventus shuts the door behind them with a less-than-subtle _click_. “Did she see us? Do you think she saw us?” he asked in a stage whisper, leaning against the door and looking up at Terra with painfully earnest and pleased blue eyes.

“Nah,” Terra said, going to sit on his bed. He patted the spot next to him and Ven came to take a seat on the soft blankets. “She’d have asked us what we were doing if she saw, you know her.”

Ven chuckled. “Yeah…she would’ve.”

A moment passed in almost-silence, except for Ventus’s heavy breathing and a couple aborted giggles. Then, dampened through the walls, a resounding crash of metal clattering over stone clamored out, and Terra saw Ven stop breathing. He heard a faint gasp from outside. He bit his lip and held his breath, too.

Terra had only ever read about dragons, but the growl coming from the room three doors down sounded an awful lot like what he imagined they would sound like. “_Terra!_” came the incensed cry. “_Ven!_ I _know_ you did this! You both get back here _right now!_”

It’s Ventus who gave them away, flopping back into Terra’s bed and howling with laughter that Terra just knew Aqua could hear. But even when Aqua ripped his door open and tackled them both, dripping glitter all over his floor and his blankets and him as she launched into a violent assault of tickles, Terra couldn’t help himself from laughing too.


End file.
